The Sun and the Moon: A Love Story
by The Ginger Timelord
Summary: Jack Frost has been falling for the beautiful Rapunzel more and more every day. Eventually, She can see him! They embark on a breath-taking adventure to see the floating lights. With danger and romance at every turn, Jack earns Rapunzel's trust, and her heart. But will there really be a 'Happily ever after' at the end of this fairy tale? Or will Jack be left behind...Again.
1. Chapter 1

Rapunzel was playing hide-and-go-seek with Pascal. Again. She peaked around the bed and then the dresser.

"Alright, where are ya, little buddy?" she spoke in a bored yet playful tone. She crept to the window. She saw his eye shift once, but that was all it took.

"Gotcha!" she called as she scooped the tiny reptile into the palm of her hand. He squeaked and Rapunzel sighed. How many more days of this could she stand? _Now what? _She thought. She swung her legs up and over the large front window overlooking the kingdom. She gazed out over the forrest and took in the glow of the sun around the castle. Tomorrow was her 18th birthday. The day the floating lights danced over the sky. She liked to pretend they were for her. The kingdom celebrating for her. But she knew that couldn't possibly be. The late summer sky changed slowly as she watched silently from her tower. From blue to gold to pink to indigo. The world was so _big!_ Rapunzel wanted everything to see it all. But that wasn't going to happen. Her mother would never let it happen.

Rapunzel jumped when she could see her next breath. She looked around. So cold all of a sudden. The moon appeared from behind the castle. It was beautiful. But a different kind of beautiful from the sun.

She peered at the open glass. Frost was creeping its way gracefully up the window. She stretched out a cautious finger. She pulled away from the shock of the cold.

_Why was there frost on the window? It's the middle of the summer!_ Rapunzel thought.

"Close the window, darling. Jack frost wouldn't be able to resist nipping at _your_ cute little nose!" her mothers words rang in her mind.

Could it be? Jack?

* * *

Jack Frost hovered outside the open window, inches from Rapunzel's face.

_Those eyes of hers! _he thought to himself. _They're so beautiful...Too bad they can't see me._

One fateful day many weeks ago, Jack stumbled upon Rapunzel's hidden tower. The Moon showed him where to go. She was his fate. That is what the moon told him. Curious, Jack crept to the top with the help of the wind. She was sitting on a dresser, painting high up on the wall. Her long golden hair had been draped up on the rafters, tangled up all around until he couldn't spot where it ended. She was beautiful. She was his fate.

He couldn't keep away. He came again the next day. And the next day. He liked to hear her sing. Each day he would try to talk to her, get her to see him somehow. He needed her to see him. He couldn't even touch her, let her know he was there. He tried practically everything to try and get her to notice him, even for a moment. He though she saw his shadow once, but that was as close as he could get with her. Jack had screamed and yelled in frustration, breaking into tears on occasion.

"Why can't you see me?!" he would scream. "Why can't you just _believe?!_"

He had done that enough. He didn't want to give up, but he could see how pointless it all was. Maybe the moon was wrong...

"I think this might be the last time I visit you, Rapunzel." he whispered. "I know-I know you can't hear me but...I had really _really_ hoped that this would have worked out. I would have taken you out. Too see the world, I mean. Not like a date...or anything, Oh who am I kidding, yes a date!" he raked his hands through his snowy white hair.

Jack leaned toward the window, resting his back on the open glass. The frost followed him, dancing wildly up the window. Rapunzel gasped and watched in wonder. She reached out to touch the cold ice with her delicate fingers.

"At least you can see my ice..." Jack muttered. His eyes widened. "Wait! You can see my ice!? Ha ha! Yes!"

Jack shot upright. He took his staff and touched it to the ivy on the side of the tower wall. Each leaf froze instantly, creating a beautiful design in the moonlight. He laughed again as Rapunzel's eyes widened with her head hanging out the window, looking at the ice form.

Jack, with the help of the wind, flew to another window and hurriedly tapped on it. Rapunzel jumped at the sudden sound. She rolled back into the tower, getting quickly to her feet. She snatched a frying pan, ready to defend herself.

He tapped again. Rapunzel eyed the window suspiciously, then slowly approached.

Jack grinned. _T__his is it! _he thought. If she can see my ice, then _I could write her a message!_

But what would he write her? What could he possibly say to the girl of his dreams in less than a sentence? He decided to keep it simple; he could woo her later. Jack brought his lips close to the window and exhaled a cool, blizzard-y mist of frost onto the glass. Rapunzel stood not a foot away from the window. He was so close now. So close to _her.. _She put her hand up against the glass.

"H-hello?" she asked, cautiously, aiming the frying pan at the window with her other hand. Jack couldn't hold back his smile as he drew in:

_Hi_

with his finger. Rapunzel gulped. "Who-who is it? Who's there?" she steadied her grip on the frying pan. He drew in his name:

_Jack_

"Jack?" she unlatched and cracked open the window. "As in...Frost?"

Jack nodded enthusiastically before remembering that she couldn't see him. He instead made it snow, just enough for her to see.

"I can't believe it." she whispered. "Why can't I see you? Show yourself!... Please?"

Jack face-palmed. That was much too long of a response that he couldn't explain on a frosty window. All he wrote was:

_Believe._


	2. Chapter 2

"Believe?" she read slowly.

Jack let the wind carry him into Rapunzel's tower through the open window. The moon may have been right after all. Jack stood in the middle of the room behind her, leaning on his staff. He made it snow inside the tower; Just a light flurry. A snowflake landed gently on Rapunzel's _adorable_ nose and melted right there.

She gasped. "It _is _you! Jack Frost..." she turned around then.

And then she looked at him.

She _actually _looked at him! Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open.

"Y-you're _real!"_ she exclaimed.

"You can see me?!" Jack marveled. She nodded slowly. He laughed and jumped over to Rapunzel. He was shocked when her eyes followed him as he moved. His chest fluttered when she didn't flinch away as he reached up and caressed her cheek. She didn't flinch at all; In fact, she leaned into him slightly. She could _feel_ him!

This was when Jack got a little too excited and overwhelmed. In his right mind he probably never would have, but he wasn't. And he did. He kissed her.

Rapunzel's eyes went extra wide and she flipped. She had never been kissed before! She had never even _heard _of such things! She reached behind her for the frying pan and clonked Jack over the side of the head.

* * *

The next thing Jack knew was that he was inside Rapunzel's quilt chest.

And she was with another man.

Well, 'with' probably isn't the word he was looking for, because she had actually just beat him in the head with a frying pan. Jack rubbed the back of his head. He groaned.

_How could I have been so _stupid_?!_ he scolded himself.

He watched as Rapunzel attempted to shove the man into the wardrobe. He couldn't help but smile through the crack in the chest. She was so cute was frustrated. Finally after another attempt, the other man fell on top of her. Jack burst from the chest and shoved him off of her.

"Jack!" she backed away, retrieving her frying pan once again. "You're awake..."

"Yeah. Rapunzel, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have kissed you. It was dumb. But could you maybe...not have hit me that hard?"

"Well what did you expect me to do?" she asked.

"Rapunzel!" a woman's voice called from below the tower.. "Let down your hair!"

"Quick!" she whispered hurriedly, "Help me get him in the wardrobe! Hide yourself back in the chest!" Jack nodded and did as she said. Rapunzel let down her hair.

The other man was a heavy brute. Dark brown hair and some facial. Weird nose. Satchel at his side. Jack took a quick peak.

"Oh, shoot. he's a thief." Jack muttered as he took the tiara and hid them both.

"Let down your hair!" the woman called, impatient.

"One moment, mother!" she called down from the tower.

"I have a big surprise!"

"Uh, I do too!"

"Oo, I bet my surprise is bigger!"

"I seriously doubt it..." Rapunzel said as she pulled up her mother. When she finally got to the top, the woman removed her hooded cloak and held up a basket.

"I brought back parsnips. I'm going to make hazelnut soup for dinner, your favorite! Surprise!"

Jack rolled his eyes. Rapunzel's surprise was much bigger than _parsnips_. He wasn't worried though. Jack knew that Rapunzel was the only one who could see him right now. Rapunzel was probably just going to show her the other bloke.

_The sooner that guy was out of here the better._ he thought.

"Well mother, there's something I want to tell you." Rapunzel informed her mother.

"Oh Rapunzel, you know I hate leaving you after a fight especially when I've done absolutely nothing wrong."

"Okay, I've been thinking a lot about what you've said earlier, and…" her eyes flickered toward the chest where Jack was hidden.

"I hope you're not still talking about the stars." her mother said sharply.

"_Floating Lights_, and, yes, I'm leading up to that, and…" she was cut off.

"Because I really thought we dropped the issue, sweetheart." her voice was growing colder. Jack didn't even like it.

"No, mother, I'm just saying, you think I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there."

_Oh, she's strong enough..._ Jack thought as he rubbed his head where she hit him.

"Oh, darling, I know you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there."

"But if you just–"

"Rapunzel, we're done talking about this–"

"Trust me–"

"Rapunzel–"

"I know what I'm saying–" Rapunzel put her hand on the back of the chair that was holding the wardrobe shut.

"Rapunzel–"

"Oh, come on–"

"Enough of the lights, Rapunzel! You are not leaving this tower! Ever!" her mother screamed.

Rapunzel took her hand off the chair. Her hurt expression said it all. Jack's heart broke for her.

"Ugh, great. Now I'm the bad guy." the woman put her face in her hand.

Rapunzel looked at her painting of the lights, then at her wardrobe, then finally back at the chest. She sighed.

"All I was gonna say, mother, is that, I know what I want for my birthday now." she said in a fake hopeful voice.

"And what is that?" her mother said tiredly.

"New paint. The paint made from the white shells you once brought me." she suggested.

"Well, that is a very long trip, Rapunzel. Almost three days' time..."

I just thought it was a better idea than… stars." Rapunzel looked at her feet.

_She must really want to see the floating lights..._ Jack thought.

"Ugh. You're sure you'll be all right on your own?" her mother asked, putting her arm around her daughter.

"I know I'm safe as long as I'm here." Rapunzel said sadly. Her mother kissed her forehead.

_She should know that she'd be safer with me. As long as I'm near I will never let anything happen to her. _Jack thought.

"I'll be back in three days' time. I love you very much, dear."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

_I love you the most-est, Rapunzel... _Jack thought.

And with that the strange woman lowered back down to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the woman was gone, Jack was out of the chest.

"Why do you put up with that? She has no right to keep you here locked up! Have you ever even been outside of this place? You deserve to go places, see the world! Come on." he took her by the hand. "I'll take you to see the floating lights _right now._"

Rapunzel pulled back. "Whoa! Slow down! I don't even- wait. Right now?" she asked, interested.

"Yes. I swear, I will take you right this second. Rapunzel. Run away with me." Jack rested a tender hand on her shoulder. He smiled. She looked back at the wardrobe.

"But what about him?" she asked. "We can't just leave him there..."

"Why not?" Rapunzel threw him a threatening look "Alright, sorry. I was joking! Joking! But, Rapunzel, he's a burglar." Jack took the tiara from his pocket. "This is obviously from the castle!" he pointed a finger out the window.

"Well...then what do we do?" she asked.

Jack grinned. She was referring to them as a 'we'!

"We should probably return it." he said with a lot of emphasis on the 'we'. "How about we go on an adventure! Don't you want to get out of here? Floating lights, far away kingdom, enchanted forest! It'll be great, what do you say?"

_please say yes, __please say yes, __please say yes, __please say yes!_ Jack begged in a silent prayer.

"If you promise not to pull anything funny...And you need to have me back before my mother returns..." a grin spread across her face. "Yes."

* * *

Rapunzel had tied up the other man securely with her hair then lowered him from the window of the tower. Jack waited on the ground. Halfway down, however, the man woke up.

"Holy waffles, where am I?!" he exclaimed.

"Um, Rapunzel? He's up..." Jack called to her.

"It's alright, Jack!" she told him.

"Oh. Oh, no...Where is my satchel?!" he cried.

"Looking for this?" Jack held up the tiara. "Yeah. We're returning it. You know thievery is a crime? Especially stealing from the _castle. _You could be locked up for a _long_ time, buddy."

"Holy crap you're Jack Frost." he said.

"Wait, I forgot, you shouldn't be able to see me, you can see me?" Jack asked.

"Yes I've always believed in you. Now GIVE ME MY SATCHEL DANG IT!" he screeched.

"No." Jack told him.

"How'd you even get that?!" the man asked.

"Dude. You got knocked out by a _chick._" Jack laughed.

"So did you!" Rapunzel yelled down the side of the tower, laughing.

Jack rubbed the bump on his head again. "Yeah...I remember..." he muttered.

The man reached the base of the tower and fell on his face.

"On your way then." Jack told him.

"Oi, wait just a minute!" the man called from behind him.

Rapunzel then leaped from the tower. Jack watched from below as she slid down her own hair, laughing and shrieking with joy and excitement. Jack just sat admiring her. She was finally happy and he was glad. But then he looked back at the other man. He was looking at Rapunzel to. Before Jack knew it he had the other man pinned beneath him on the ground.

"Whoa, man, what'd I do?!" The man struggled loose from under him and shoved Jack off then stood up.

"Stay away from her." Jack choked out. What was this he was feeling, now? Suddenly Jack hated this guy. Why? He didn't do anything.

Rapunzel stopped suddenly a foot from the ground. She hung there silently for a moment, just staring at the grass.

_What is she waiting for?_ Jack thought.

Then slowly she lowered a foot and gingerly pressed it against the ground. A beautiful smile spread across her face as she put both feet on the grass. Jack grinned as she began rolling around in it. The other guy smiled too. Jack glared at him.

_No. Mine. _Jack said in his mind. Why was he being this way? Why was he thinking this way?

"This is the best day ever!" Rapunzel screamed with delight as she ran around the clearing in random directions. She smelled almost every flower, drank the water from the pond, chased a rabbit and then ran back to give Jack a hug.

"Thank-you!" she said. Jack wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in closer to him and resting his chin on the top of her head. She smelled really good. Like flowers and warm pastries. The other man cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, but um... I'm still here." he said.

"Oh, I forgot about you." Rapunzel spoke to him. "Who are you anyway?" she asked.

"My name is Flynn Rider. And I would like my satchel back." he said outstretching his hand.

"Uh, no." Jack told him. "I already explained; we're returning it."

"Right. Well, you go ahead and do that but...could you please not turn me in?"

Jack and Rapunzel looked at each other.

"Naw. Hit the road, _Flynn_. Don't get into any more trouble, either. Because we will find you. And then you'll have to plead with guards and his Majesty instead of guardians. Which, by the way, we guardians are _much _more reasonable."

Flynn rolled his eyes. "At least take me with you guys!" he begged. "There are other guys out to get me, what if the get me? Listen, I could be of service to you. I could act as a-a guide or something. I know this forest better than _anyone_."

Jack could tell Rapunzel was actually considering this. But she remained silent, still. After a while, Flynn sighed.

"Alright, Goldie. I didn't want to have to do this but..." Flynn got on one knee.

_What is he doing?! _Jack thought angrily.

"Here comes the smolder." and with that Flynn did this...thing with his face. Rapunzel raised her eyebrow.

"Nope. He's out." she said. "Go home, Flynn." and she turned her back on both of them and started walking away.

Flynn began to let out a protest but was stopped by Jacks cool hands, shush-ing him.

"Dude, please. We need to do this _alone._" Jack whispered to him so Rapunzel couldn't hear.

"Oh!" Flynn whispered back. "I gotcha." he winked.

"What?"

"I understand. You obviously got here first and therefore have first dibs."

"Are you referring to Rapunzel as my _'dibs'?" _Jack asked.

"I was sort of planning on snatching her heart away, but I play fair. Sometimes...But I'm telling you, man. If you break her heart, Flynn Rider will be the next one to sweep her off her feet." he smiled.

"Thanks?" Jack didn't know what to say. "But I won't be breaking her heart. Ever. I'd kill myself first." and he meant it.

"Good luck, bro." Flynn said.

"thank you for your understanding, Rider."

He nodded, and they were off.


	4. Chapter 4

Rapunzel had been suffering from mood swings for hours now. One minute she would be running around laughing and squealing and yelling "Best day ever!" and then next she would be crying under a tree. Jack didn't know what to do about that. He had never had to deal with emotional chicks before.

"I'm a horrible child." she would say through sobs.

and then after much stuttering Jack would simply pat her head or something stupid like that. He knew he was an idiot when it came to these things.

At about midday Rapunzel and jack's bellies rumbled simultaneously.

"I suppose I forgot we would need to eat at some point on this adventure..." Rapunzel giggled.

"Yeah, same here." Jack said. "But, hey, I think there's some sort of restaurant up ahead."

As they got closer, they were able to make out a small building with a sign up front. It read 'The Snugly Duckling'.

"Sounds friendly enough." Jack smiled. "Let's eat!"

"But, Jack, wait," Rapunzel grabbed onto his arm. "we don't have any money. Don't we need money?"

"Naw, not with this face." he ran a finger down her jaw. She bit her lip, nervously.

"But...they can't see you, can they?"

"Probably not. But that's okay, I'll get my own food." He gave her a sly smile. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"Here it goes..."

Jack pushed open the door for Rapunzel and she took a humble step inside.

* * *

They were met by a crowd of large, scary looking men. Rapunzel let out a squeak and hid behind jack, clinging to him while holding out her frying pan.

"Jack, who are these people?!" she stage whispered.

"Who you talkin' to, Blondie?" A gruff man with a hook on his left hand stepped up to her.

She forgot, she may be hiding but they could see her right through him. He didn't exist in their eyes.

"Jack Frost..." she said in a tiny voice.

"What was that, girly? You're going to have to speak up." they had the attention of the whole room now. Dozens of pairs of beady eyes were staring down at Rapunzel. She clung tighter to Jack's blue hoodie. She was shaking.

"Hey, Leave her alone!" Jack yelled, but they couldn't hear him.

"You gonna answer me sweet pea?" the man was growing impatient.

"Jack Frost!" she exclaimed. "I'm talking to Jack Frost." Rapunzel said bravely.

The entire place burst into a fit of laughter. Large men had their hands on their rumbling bellies and the burly men pounded their fists.

"Jack Frost?! Poppycock!" someone shouted.

"He dun't exist!" another cried.

"Rapunzel, we should go. Now." Jack wrapped his fingers around her small hand. She could see it in his eyes that their words were hurting him. She laced her fingers through his and squoze tightly.

"No," she told him. "They need to know who you are. Don't you want to be believed in?"

"Well, yes. But... these guys aren't exactly the type to believe in fairy tales..." he gave her a half-hearted smile.

"Alright then." she said. Rapunzel didn't know what she was about to do, exactly. Neither did she know how to go about doing it. But she took a deep breath and let something, anything, out.

"Hey." she tried to get their attention.

"Rapunzel, no." Jack warned.

"Excuse me!" She called, a little bit louder, gaining her a few sideways glances.

"Rapunzel. _Please_." Jack tugged her hand a little bit, his eyes begging her to get out of there before she got them into big trouble.

"OI, LISTEN UP!" she screamed as loud as she could, with a force that surprised the tough brutes.

"You say somethin' blondie ?" the hooked man asked.

"Dude, stop talking to her like that! Show some respect!" Jack was getting defensive.

"Just _listen _to me! Jack Frost is _real_. As real as any of us here!"

"Girly, I think you've lost your way. Loony bin is further down the road, hun."

"I'm serious! Didn't any of you have a _childhood_?! Why is is so hard for you to just _believe_?!"

The Hook handed man stalked over to where Rapunzel stood and backed her into the wall. His ax slammed into the wood next to her head.

In a slow, gruff voice he said, "I believed once."

*To the tune of I've Got a Dream*  
"I'm malicious, mean and scary, My sneer could curdle dairy  
And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest  
But despite my evil look, And my temper, and my hook,  
I've always believed in mister Santa Clause!  
Can'tcha see me waiting up for old saint Nick'las?  
listening for reindeer on the roof?  
Yep, I'd rather be called deadly  
For my killer Christmas medley  
'Cause way down deep inside  
I Still believe!"

"He Still believes!  
He still believes!"

"See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!  
Though I do like breaking femurs, You can count me with the dreamers  
Like everybody else, I still believe!"

*A man with a very large nose and winged hat stepped up*

"I've got scars and lumps and bruises  
Plus something here that oozes  
And let's not even mention my complexion  
But despite my extra toes  
And my goiter, and my nose  
I really want to meet the Easter Bunny!  
Can't you see me with lovely chocolate egg?  
hopping through the yard collecting treats?  
Though I'm one disgusting blighter  
I'm a lover, not a fighter -  
'Cause way down deep inside, I still believe!"

"I still believe!"  
"He still believes!"  
"I still believe!"  
"He still believes!"

"And I know one day Easter will reign supreme!  
Though my face leaves people screaming  
There's a child behind it, dreaming -  
Like everybody else: I still believe!"

"Tor has an obsession with the sand man,  
Gunther does Easter egg design  
Ulf travels through time  
Attila's fanfic's are sublime, Bruiser reads, Killer draws  
Fang loves tooth fairy Broadway shows!  
And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns!"

*Then Rapunzel joined and began to sing*

"I still believe!  
She Still believes!  
I still believe!  
She still believes!  
I always heard of Jack Frost  
but never really perceived!  
And with every passing hour  
I'm so glad I left my tower! *smiles at Jack*  
Like all you lovely folks  
I still believe!"

"'Cause way down deep inside we still believe!"  
"I still believe!"

"I still believe!"

"Yes way down deep  
inside, we still believe!"


	5. Chapter 5

Jack was dumbfounded. Singing? How did that solve anything? But somehow it did... They weren't showing any signs of violence towards Rapunzel, and for that Jack was very grateful. Soon everyone in the Snugly Duckling had found their inner child and they _believed_. It wasn't long before they were all looking at Jack. _Looking at him._ They could see him!

"Look! It's Jack Frost!"

"He's real!"

"The girl was telling the truth!"

"See, Jack! I told you." she smiled at him.

"Y-yeah, I guess you did!" Jack grinned and threw his arm around Rapunzel's shoulders, "Thank's Punzie."

"Punzie?" she squirmed out of his arms.

"I-I mean, Rapunzel..." Jack scratched his head nervously. Then he felt a large, heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Hey." a deep voice rumbled above him. "can you really make it snow, Frosty?"

"Yeah. Wanna see? Don't call me Frosty."

"Give it your best shot..._Frosty._" the man chuckled. Jack rolled his eyes.

Jack jumped upwards and hit the ceiling with his staff. It exploded into a thousand fat snowflakes that fluttered down onto the floor. The men in the Snugly Duckling cheered. Rapunzel jumped up and down and clapped.

Jack smiled. The moon had been right all along. She was perfect. She was able to make adult men believe in him! Jack almost wanted to cry. Almost.

* * *

They were back on the road again. Jack had been right about one thing; they couldn't resist that face of Rapunzel's. Sure enough, the guys at the Snugly Duckling had granted them a free meal.

They hadn't gotten far down the road when Jack and Rapunzel saw palace guards riding down the path towards them.

Jack took Rapunzel by the arm, gathering up all her hair and pushing the both of them into the bush. He let his hand linger at her hip before bringing a pale finger to his lips.

_What are you doing? _Rapunzel mouthed to him.

Jack put his hand over her mouth. The guards sounded like they were going to ride on past, but suddenly they stopped. Jack tensed.

"What is it, Maximus?" a man asked. A horse made several noises and Jack watched as it drug his snout along the ground, sniffing like a dog. The horse, Maximus, stopped inches from their hiding place. Jack reached for an apple that they had received and inched the fruit toward the animal's mouth. Maximus eyed it and excitedly grabbed it between his teeth. He whinnied and went back to the path.

"Daw, it twas just a fallen apple! Keep moving! We'll find the bandits soon enough." the man continued on the way, followed by a few others.

He waited a moment for the coast to be completely clear. Then Jack removed his hand from Rapunzel's mouth and relaxed.

"What was _that_ all about? I though we _wanted_ to return the crown, not keep it from them!" Rapunzel objected.

"If they were to catch us with the crown they would thing that _we _were the ones who stole it. We need to personally deliver it or else they would never believe us!"

"You mean me." Rapunzel said quietly.

"What?"

"They can't see you, so they would have to believe _me._"

"...Yeah. Anyway, the castle is only another day of walking so lets hop to it..."

"But the floating lights are going to go up in the sky _tonight!"_

"Then lets get as much walking in as we can."

Jack held out his hand for her to take. Rapunzel shook her head and began to walk away. Jack frowned and followed.

* * *

After a long while of walking the sun sat hovering above the horizon.

"We're not going to make it, are we?" Rapunzel slumped as she walked. Jack put his arm around her.

"Now, now, Punzie, I recall promising I would get you to see the floating lights. Didn't I?"

She sniffled. "Yeah..."

"And I," he gave a half smile. "Am a man of my word." He took a step toward her. She gave him a puzzled look.

He couldn't believe what he was about to do. "How about we do a little flying ourselves?"

And with that Jack wrapped an arm around Rapunzel's waist and the zoomed upward, soaring high above the trees. Rapunzel screamed and clung ever so tightly to Jack. He grinned and let the wind fly them to their destination. her long hair billowed in a long trail behind them, like the tail of a shooting star. Jack looked up at the moon. It seemed to be smiling down at him. She was his fate, she was his sun, and the moon was always right.


	6. Chapter 6

They landed on the outskirts of the palace wall. Jack landed gracefully, creating a trail of ice for him to slide on until slowing to a halt. Jack kept his arm around her, but as soon as they had stopped, Rapunzel slumped to the ground, gasping.

"Rapunzel. Are you okay? I-I'm...Sorry?" Jack stuttered to find the right thing to say. He hoped that she hadn't been _too _frightened up there with him...

"That. Was. _Awesome!"_ She shot up. An adrenaline flame of sunshine. "Again!"

Jack grinned. "Well, not right now. We're going to get you a good seat before the show starts."

Rapunzel nodded, then they entered into the gates together.

* * *

The sun was setting lower in the sky. They began to stroll down the street when a cart ran over Rapunzel's long hair. She tripped, but Jack was there to catch her. Many towns people stumbled over the golden rope of hair as they walked by. Rapunzel cried out in pain.

"Ow, ow!" she groaned, collecting her hair.

"Wow! guys, look!" a little girl yelled from across the street. "It's _Him!_ It's Jack Frost!"

Instantly Jack was surrounded by a group of little girls, tugging his hoodie and pulling on his hands and stairing up at him admiringly.

"Oh, uh...Hi, girls..." he smiled.

"Can you make it snow?"

"Can you really fly?"

"Are you going to nip at my nose, Jack?"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Okay, okay! Cool down, girls." he laughed. "Yes, yes, no, and..." he glanced at Rapunzel and then whispered to the girls, "Working on that one."

"What was that?" Rapunzel asked, still struggling to gather all that hair.

"Nothing, Punzie..." Jack laughed nervously. The little girls giggled.

"Hey, Nice braids...You think you could do something about this?" he gestured to Rapunzel.

The little girls grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

"Great."

When the little girls were done, Rapunzel's hair was braided with lovely flowers wrapped in it. Now her hair barely even touched the ground!

Jack and Rapunzel didn't take the time to waltz through town and smell the roses the rest of the way, although Rapunzel desperately wanted to. Jack, however, assured her that they could explore the whole kingdom tomorrow, when they returned the tiara. They had to get closer to the castle. Jack had the brilliant idea that they would watch from the water on a little row boat.

The sun had just barely set over the horizon when they arrived at the docks. Jack checked all around to make sure the coast was clear before he stole-ahem-borrowed the thing from some stranger. Then he gently helped Rapunzel into the boat and he pushed off into the lake.

"This is going to be amazing." Rapunzel bounced with excitement.

"Yeah you are." his eyes went wide. "I-I mean _it_. It is going to be amazing..." He mentally smacked himself.

When they reached almost the center of the lake directly in front of the castle Jack stopped rowing. The sky was a deep indigo. But Rapunzel was practically glowing. As she looked out at the castle and the sky and everything, Jack watched silently, a thin smile spread across his lips.

"...Jack?" Rapunzel asked cautiously.

"Wha- oh. um. Yeah?"

"What if the floating lights aren't as great as I thought they would be? What if I'm disappointed? What do I do then?"

"Honestly? I-I don't know. But what I do know is that you will not be disappointed. I'll make sure of _that._" Jack winked, but he wasn't sure if she saw in the dark. Rapunzel sighed.

All of a sudden Jack was being thrown out of the boat. The wind caught him and he was soon back in his seat, but Rapunzel was clinging to the front of the boat gasping at the sky in awe.

It had begun.

A single lantern floated up slowly, high above the castle. It was a deep, warm orange glow. A kind of warmth that made even Jack feel its radiance stir inside him.

Rapunzel sighed, and though Jack couldn't see her, he could sense the tears pooling in her eyes. He could only imagine how she was feeling right now. Her one dream was coming true.

Suddenly and all at once, millions of glowing lanterns ascended up. The ships surrounding them released thousands more. Jack hadn't even seen these lights up close before. It was absolutely breathtaking. Jack couldn't even find words to describe what he was seeing, so Instead of trying, he just watched silently, clearing all thoughts from his head.

Well...most thoughts...

Rapunzel was all he could see. Rapunzel's beautiful glowing face in the light of a million burning suns. He wanted to do something for her. He wanted her to know how he felt. And most of all he wanted her to feel that way for _him._

Without moving the boat or disturbing her peace, Jack leapt into the air and grabbed two lanterns. And just as gently he landed back in his seat and cleared his throat. She turned from the view and looked at him. If her face could light up anymore that it was already; it did. She grinned and went back to her seat before him.

"I have something for you too." she said.

Jack cocked his head. What could she possibly have for him? She didn't have pockets for one...and two: Her being here was all the something he required.

Then she leaned in and kissed his cheek. He could feel his icy skin tingle and melt under her warm lips. He couldn't move for a moment. then he smiled and handed her the lantern. They lifted them both up to the sky and released them simultaneously.

They watched the lights together. Or rather, Rapunzel watched the lights while Jack watched her while she wasn't looking. She pointed out to a lantern that was about to fall into the water. Jack reached out with his staff to lift it back up, but instead it turned to ice and fell into the water.

Rapunzel laughed and put a hand on his hunched, embarrassed shoulder. He looked up at her through white tuffs of hair over his eyes. Jack smiled and laughed with her. Jack put his hand over her hand and took both of hers into his.

"Would now, maybe be a good time to kiss you?" he asked.

She didn't answer. Rapunzel laughed and with wet eyes, pressed her lips against his.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack opened his eyes. The lanterns were long gone and there was a thin strip of gold peaking out beyond the horizon. It was morning already...

Jack caught a quick glimpse at Sandy, who gave him a wink and two thumbs up before flying away with his sand cloud.

They were still in the little row boat. Jack lay on his back on the bottom of the boat. Rapunzel had her head on his chest, sleeping with a thin smile on her lips.

Her lips...

She had kissed him last night! Jack smiled, his eyes feeling a little wet. He quickly blinked away what may have been a tear. Jack had his arm around her, hugging her to him. He lifted his other arm and stroked her thick braided hair.

She was wearing his hoodie. Jack was vaguely aware of giving it to her last night right before they fell asleep. She looked adorable in it.

Jack looked at the setting moon. He whispered a heart felt thank you.

Then he sighed and fell back asleep for a little longer, holding his fate; his love. His dear Rapunzel.

* * *

The next time Jack woke, the sun was hovering over the trees, still early. Rapunzel looked so peaceful. He wouldn't have woke her, but she did that on her own. Her brilliant green eyes fluttered open and she used his blue sleeve to wipe the sand from her eyes.

"Morning, sunshine." Jack smiled.

"Really? Already? I never wanted last night to end..." she yawned.

"Yeah, I know. But we still have a crown to return."

Suddenly realizing how thin the distance between them had grown, Rapunzel sat up and cleared her throat.

"And I need to get home before mother..."

Jack nodded.

"Hey Punzie...Watch this..." Rapunzel looked up as Jack extended his staff, lowering it until it brushed against the still water. The ripples it made were froze instantly, frosted over by delicate designs of ice. Rapunzel smiled, impressed.

"That's beautiful!" she said.

Jack hopped out onto the ice, testing to make sure it held. He didn't want what happened to his sister to happen to Rapunzel. Then he extended his hand for Rapunzel to join him on the ice. She cautiously took it and he helped her out of the boat. She instantly slipped and almost fell on her butt, Jack swooped in and caught her just in time.

One stride at a time, Jack created a path for the two to skate across the lake to the castle. Jack held her hand and helped to steady her as they went. At first Rapunzel clung to him for dear life. It was fine with him, he didn't mind. But eventually she got the hang of it and laughed with her chin raised to the sun. Jack realized that the only reason Rapunzel was holding onto his hand at that moment was because she wanted to. Jack felt a hurricane of butterflies stir in his stomach. He squeezed her hand.

* * *

The kingdom was glowing with life that day. They were still celebrating the weekend of the lost princesses birth. Jack didn't care much about the story of the lost princess. He put his hand in the satchel slung over his shoulder and felt the tiara. He couldn't help but think that this very crown would have been her's if she hadn't been stolen away. The poor girl. He wondered if she was still out there somewhere.

Jack pulled the tiara out of the satchel. "Hey, Punzie." he got her to look at him. Then Jack set the crown on her head.

"There. Perfect." he smiled. _B__eautiful._

"Jack, no! That belongs to the royal family!"

"Well, maybe you _are _the royal family." Jack joked.

"Nuh-uh." she said as she removed the crown and shoved it back in the bag.

"But hey, you know, you very well could be..." he said, actually thinking about it.

"No way, I grew up in a _tower._ I'm no princess. And what about my mother? I can't have _two._"

"Think about it. Gothel looks _nothing _like you. The _Queen_ however..."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"But, listen. The princess was stolen 18 years ago. They call her the lost princess. That's why all those lanterns go up in the sky every year. To celebrate the birthday of the _lost princess."_ Jack said.

"So we share the same birthday. I'm sure lots of other people share birthdays, too."

"But how often is it that exact date?"

"And how many years ago was this princess taken?" Rapunzel asked.

"'Bout 18 I think. Hey, look! There." Jack pointed to a mural of the royal family on the side of a building. The King and his Queen, holding a little blonde baby in their arms. The child had the same georgious green eyes as Rapunzel.

"You have to admit. That does look _a lot_ like you..." Jack said. Her eyes widened and she stood staring for a long while.

Then Rapunzel tugged on Jacks sleeve and pointed towards the center of town were the market was busy and musicians were playing their songs.

"Never mind that! C'mon! Let's have some _fun!_" she giggled.

They tried out lots of the food and looked at the beautiful things. Jack even stole her a lovely snowflake necklace that he tied gently around her neck. She loved it and gave him a big hug.

They danced around the streets, but people kept cutting in just because they couldn't see Jack was there. But they would always end up together.

The daughter of the Sun and the son of the Moon.

* * *

Eventually they found themselves at the castle. In front of the entrance Jack rubber her shoulder.

"Rapunzel, go on. Put on you're puppy eyes and they'll let us in." Jack encouraged her.

"Puppy eyes? Please." then she turned and did exactly that. She gave 'em the puppy eyes.

"Please, sir," she told the guards, "I need to see the king and queen. It's _really_ important." she batted her eyes. The guards swooned and let her in. She thanked them and lead Jack into the giant main hall of the palace.

"You ready to meet the royals?" Jack asked her.

Rapunzel fiddled with the brown lock of hair at the back of her neck. "Um...yeah. I guess..."

Jack held out his arm for her to take. She gave him a weird look as if she didn't understand. He slowly took her hand and weaved it over his arm so they were linked. Rapunzel nodded and blushed as she turned her face.

"Alright," he said, patting the satchel. "lets do this."

"Jack, wait." Rapunzel was frozen.

"huh?"

"What if...What if I _am _the lost princess? What if...What if I'm about to meet my _real _parents?" she gazed up at him. She looked so scared.

Jack cupped her face in his hand.

"You'll be alright." he brushed his lips against her forehead. "I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Jack didn't realize that the King and Queen wouldn't be able to see him. As he pushed open the large doors to the throne room, Jack lead in the beautiful, barefoot, long haired, frying pan wielding, did he mention beautiful, Rapunzel.

The king and queen sat on their thrones, trying to look as majestic as they can on the day that their daughter disappeared. The royals saw them, or rather, her, approach and the queen wiped a tear from her cheek. The king patted her hand, lovingly.

"Your majesty's." Jack bowed, bringing Rapunzel down with him. She followed his lead and curtsied.

"While traveling we caught a thief, who had in his possession a crown. We believe it belongs here, in the castle. We've come to return it. We-"

"Well, don't just stand there girl! Why have you come? Tell us dear, what is your name?" the king asked, looking only at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel looked shocked, then looking apoligetically at Jack she turned back to the King and Queen.

"Well...Um...I have something that I think belongs to you."

Jack nodded and handed her the satchel. Rapunzel pulled out the tiara. She looked at it longingly before holding it out to them. The royals gasped.

"My dear girl, where did you get that?!" the Queen cried.

"Me and my...partner...caught a thief back in the woods and desided that we should return it to you." Rapunzel said.

"And where is your partner? Who are they?" the King asked.

"Jack Frost, sir." Rapunzel replied.

"I'll not put up with your childs play. This is important." the King told her.

"But, your highness, it's not a joke. He's standing right next to me!"

"I can't see him, child."

"It's because you don't _believe!_"

"I've given up on believing. Ever since our little girl..." the King's voice cracked and the Queen put a tender hand on his shoulder.

"There's still hope for her too, highness. Look-"

Jack slammed his staff on the floor turning the ground to ice. A cold wind swirled around the room. A snow flurried from the high celing.

"Alright! I believe you!" the King said. "Cut out all that cold stuff, Jack old, boy!"

"He's right there! Can't you see him?" the Queen asked the King smiling.

"Yes, yes! Dear, I see him."

Jack waved. "Pleasure to meet you, your magesties." Jack bowed, this time clearly visable to him. "Sir, it's been a while."

"Yes, Jack, now I remember! You were there when I was a child. Somehow I forgot to see you..."

"It's alright. Now you can." Jack said.

All of a sudden the Queen stood, eyes wide. She was looking at Rapunzel.

"What is is, my sweet?" the King asked her.

"You...child what is your name?" the Queen asked.

Rapunzel looked nervous. Scared. "R-Rapunzel, ma'am."

The Queen walked forward up to Rapunzel. She ran a hand down the girls braided golden hair with curious eyes.

"May I?" she asked. Rapunzel didn't know what she meant, but she nodded anyway. The Queen lifted the braid to reveal the back of Rapunzels neck. And a small, short lock of brown hair. The Queen choked, putting a hand over her mouth and taking a step back. She had tears pooling in her eyes.

"It's her." she whispered in a sob.

"My dear, what's the matter?" the King got up and went to her. The Queen took his hand then showed him the lock of brown hair. The King let out a sharp cry, then turned to face Rapunzel. He took a warm hand and cupped her cheek.

"Oh my gods it _is_ you!" he cried as he wrapped Rapunzel in a bear hug.

"D-dad?" Rapunzel asked, emotion seeping through her voice. The King shook as he cried, then grabbed the Queen and pulled her into the hug.

And Just like that Jack was alone again. They were having their happy family reunion and he was never going to see his again. They were long gone. Jack was just about to leave them when the Queen cleared her voice. Jack turned.

"Come back here young man."

Jack laughed. "Young? Sister let me tell you a little something about me-whoa!"

She pulled him in to join their group hug. And Jack had never felt as much warmth. The moon never got to feel the heat of the sun. But this was his dawn. And this was _their_ time. He was the Moon, and she was his Sun.


End file.
